Malcolm and Lanpoint
by TricksieHobbit
Summary: A story i decided to work on about Peter Pan long before he was Peter Pan. Back when he was still Malcolm and was sold by his Father to a Blacksmith. Obviously most characters will be OC's due to the fact that Peter Pan is the oldest character and this story takes place long before he even had Rumpelstiltskin. Please tell me your opinions! I want to know if this is any good!
1. Chapter 1

At first darkness, not a single beam of light to be seen. Then as if by some miracle the hill was brightly lit. A dirty blond boy, almost entering adulthood, sits at the base of the hill with his head down. He raised his head and a large tree appears at the top of the hill. Ungracefully he stood up and began rushing to the tree. As he gets closer his dark eyes land upon a boy sitting by the base of the tree. "Malcolm!" he shouted out to the boy. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him until he reached the boy. He reached out his hand for the boy "Come on, let's leave this place!" Malcom appears to be younger than the other boy, his hair is dark brown and his eyes as blue as the sky. "Leave Lanpoint, Pan will be here soon" Malcolm looked away from Lanpoint, in attempt to ignore his presence. Lanpoint refused to leave and knelt down putting his hands on Malcolm's shoulders. "Come on Malcolm!" Darkness. Darkness once again consumed everything. "Malcolm!" Lanpoint cried out amongst a mass of sounds that muffled his cry. After moments of intense sounds, silence. Lanpoint stayed still in fear, after an eerie moment of silence the sounds of a pan flute could be heard then the crowing of boys and silence. The light reappeared taking the hill back from the darkness. Lanpoint was alone. Malcolm taken away by the darkness, and then Lanpoint woke up.

He woke with a start "Malcolm!" he shouted as if a last attempt to save him. He sat upright in his bed; he looked over to the bed neighboring his own. It was empty. The room was small and bare, not really a home, just a place to sleep. Lanpoint fell backwards back into sleeping position and shut his eyes for a moment trying to make sense of his dream. The door burst open "Lanpoint! What's happening?" Malcolm stood at the end of the bed, he was much calmer then a moment ago realizing that Lanpoint just woke up. "Bad dream again?" Lanpoint nodded "Same one?" again Lanpoint nodded while covering his face with his hands, his elbows in the air. "That's tough. Well Jorah needs us to get to work. Says he's got lots for us to do" Lanpoint peeked out from behind his hands. He noticed that Malcolm's face was covered in sweat and grime "I took you away from your work" Malcolm looked down at the base of Lanpoint's bed. Lanpoint drowsily swung his feet to the floor. "Go on Malcolm. I'll be as quick as I can. No need to make it worse." Malcolm agreed and snuck out of their room.

Malcolm entered the small kitchen and quickly shuffled out into a room filled with metal and fire. He already felt as though a weight had been dropped on him making it harder to move. He went silently but not swiftly back to fire where he had been working before Lanpoint cried out. Lucky for Malcolm, Jorah was not in sight which most likely meant he had not noticed his disappearance from his duties.

After a while of working alone and he began to feel weak and weary, he heard someone come up behind him "I have been working this whole time" He expected cruelty instead of kindness, Jorah never listened to what either of the boys said. "You are awful at lying Malcolm. Here drink this, you could use it" Malcolm turned around to see his only friend in the world, Lanpoint, holding a cup of water. "I find there to be no need to lie when he doesn't even listen" Malcolm explained as he took the cup and drank from it as though it could be taken at any moment. Lanpoint began working next to Malcolm. Malcolm set the cup down and returned to his tasking chore.

After many, many hours of working with the coals and grime, Malcolm and Lanpoint were free of their torturous tasks. They left as quickly as they could out of fear that they would be given more tasks if they stayed a moment longer. Out on the streets, covered in sweat and grime, they ran to the closest river. By the time they arrived at the river it was shortly after mid-day. They appeared to be alone; they ran up to the water and began to clean their faces. "I went to that place in my dreams again" Malcolm bragged "I wish there was a way to be there for more than just the time while I sleep" Lanpoint looked at Malcolm, who was now looking longingly at the sky. "Or you could just sleep forever" Lanpoint joked. Malcolm laughed "That would make everything all too easy wouldn't it. It would be funner if I could be there while I am awake" Malcolm, now cleaned of the sweat and grime, fell backwards. He lay, feet in the water, and staring at the sky "to fly would be wonderful." Lanpoint, after finishing his wash, fell back and joined Malcolm in staring at the sky. "I would be scared to fly. What if you fell?" Lanpoint shared his concern. Malcolm, without even thinking about it, turned to Lanpoint and assured him "It you believe and have a touch of pixie dust, anything is possible" Lanpoint looked to the sky "I definitely do not believe" Malcolm's gaze went back to the sky then closed his eyes. Lanpoint glanced over and saw Malcolm's eyes closed, he looked back to the sky.

After moments of peace, the two boys sprang to their feet and headed to town. The streets were fairly dead with a few people passing them every now and again. As they walked they came upon an old man with three cards in front of him. "Young sirs! Will you humor an old man and play my game. It only costs one coin for you young lads" Malcolm eagerly accepted to play the old man's game "What kind of game is it?" "I like to call it 'follow the lady' I have three cards, two jokers and a queen. I while shuffle them about and you must show me where the lady went. If you win you get two coins and if you lose I keep your money. Fair?" "Sounds brilliant. I'm in" Malcolm pulled out on of his only coins. "Are you sure Malcolm? You only have so much" Lanpoint worried. "You say that like I'll lose" Malcolm boasted as he handed the man his money.

Malcolm pointed to a card and he was correct "I did it! I found the queen! And you were worried Lanpoint" the old man chuckled "You did very well boy. As promised here's double what you gave me" Malcolm took the money and the two boys walked on and came upon a small bakery. Malcolm went towards the door "Come on let's get something delicious" Lanpoint grabbed Malcolm by the shoulder; Lanpoint is only a few inches taller than Malcolm. "We haven't that kind of money Malcolm" "We'll make it work" Malcom slyly responded.

As they entered the bakery they looked about then at the same moment they both saw her, a girl in between their ages, with beautiful red hair and blue eyes. Her skin was fair and her face sprinkled with freckles. The girl wore a non-pristine dress; it had a white bodice with a red corset and a brown skirt. She stood behind the counter filling baskets with new bread. Both Lanpoint and Malcolm were in awe. Malcolm walked over to the counter, "Hello I would like to buy some doughnuts. One for me and one for my friend" The girl looked up and smiled at the two of them "that will be four coins" she sung happily as she put two doughnuts into a bag. Malcolm looked into his pockets and saw only three coins. "Seems I might not have quite that amount. Put them back I am terribly sorry to have troubled you" Malcolm explained and as she began putting them back, with her back to him he grabbed two buns and threw one back to Lanpoint and shoved the other in his pocket. Lanpoint, caught off-guard barely had time to catch and put the bun into his pocket. "It's no trouble. At least it gave me moments of conversation rather than standing here alone with nothing to do" She responded then turned around, not noticing the theft. "Please have nice day gentlemen" She smiled, and when she did so she entranced the two boys for a moment. She looked down and continued to put new bread in the baskets. Lanpoint replied "and you have a wonderful day as well miss." The two boys exited the bakery with their stolen goods.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to say, that went well" Lanpoint chuckled as they walked away from the bakery. Malcolm pulled the small bun out of his pocket and began to munch on it. The bun must have been one of the ones she just put out, for it was still warm. Lanpoint reached into his pocket and felt their small victory, in the form of a bun, in his pocket. He pulled it out and took a savoring bite into the luscious morsel. Malcolm wiped the crumbs off his face with his forearm, and then looked to Lanpoint. "It's delicious isn't it?" his comrade nodded as he continued to consume the stolen bun. "Imagine if we could do this all the time. No rules, no grown-ups telling us what we can and cannot do. No more Jorah making us slave over fiery coals" Lanpoint finished eating and looked to Malcolm "What are you saying Malcolm?" Malcolm threw his arm around his taller friend "I'm saying, why work when this was just as easy?" Lanpoint, always being the more obedient one, was about to respond when they were passing a shop and heard a scream "Thief! Stop him!" the two boys felt as though someone punched them in the gut. Just before the boys began to run they were collided with a man that had run out of the shop. The man was holding a bag, which sounded as though it held quite a large amount of coins. When the man had run into them it caused all three of them to fall to the ground, along with the bag of coins. Malcolm spun as he fell and caught his fall with his left forearm. Lanpoint fell backwards on his back landing hard against the cold, hard, cobblestones. As for the robber, he had fallen face first, smashing to the ground and dropping the coins at his side.

The woman that had screamed, presumably the store owner, came running to where the three lay on the ground. Malcolm lifted himself up looking at his arm which he had cut open upon contact with the ground. Lanpoint sat up and rubbed the back of his head. The robber lay still, he had knocked his head so hard he fell unconscious. "Oh thank you! You stopped this villainous thief!" the woman reached down and picked up her bag of coins. Lanpoint disoriented he queried "We what?" Malcolm glanced up to the store owner "More like he ran into us and fell. Not a very good thief if you ask me" he piped as he raised an eyebrow. The lady chuckled "You are very right lad. And I imagine you two know all about thievery" Lanpoint, still a tad disoriented, mumbled "We look like thieves?" Malcolm stood up and cockily remarked "Not much to know. Just have to be clever enough to outwit your victim" Lanpoint clumsily got to his feet beside his friend. "You are a smart boy. In any matter, thank you kindly for stopping him." Lanpoint, now more oriented than before, spoke up "We do not deserve your thanks. We just happened to be passing when he ran out, nothing more." Touched by Lanpoint's modesty she reached in the bag and grabbed out a coin for each of them "Here. Take this as a sign of gratitude" Malcolm eagerly accepted this easy money, and silently urged Lanpoint to do the same. Silently Lanpoint accepted the money bowing his head to her and the two mischievous boys went on their way. From behind them they could hear the woman yelling at the unconscious thief.

They spent the rest of the day stealing small goods and laughing about it. But now the day was turning dark, and the two boys thought it best to return to their prison cell of a home. As they walked in the dim streets, they saw the young girl they had stolen from at the bakery. She was now in an evening gown; the bodice had vertical black and white stripes and the skirt was a pure white. The young baker's daughter was walking alone, headed in their direction. Lanpoint looked at the ground; he wasn't cocky enough to pretend like they hadn't wronged her. Malcolm however was quite the opposite; he stared right at her with his bewitching smile. The red-haired maiden returned his gaze with a softer and more innocent smile. She was almost past them when Lanpoint, who was still staring at the ground, ran into her. "I'm sorry miss" Lanpoint squawked as he bowed his head to her. The girl laughed "It's my fault, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going" Malcolm stood beside the two as they faced each other. Lanpoint parted his gaze with the cobblestones and saw her beautiful blue eyes "I guess we both had a part to play" Malcolm interjected their moment of silence "What are you doing out alone?" her blue eyes shifted over to Malcom and responded "It's not a crime to be alone" Lanpoint returned his gaze to the ground and noticed she had a large bag she was hiding behind her back. "It's not safe either. Are you running away?" she shifted her bag to try and hide it better, Malcolm noticed the bag and snatched it "give that back!" she firmly snapped. "Do you plan to run away with only this small bag? There's hardly anything inside it" he retorted as he looked inside seeing only a change of clothes and a few buns and biscuits. "If you are running away you are awful at it" Malcolm coaxed as she snatched her belongings back from him.

Lanpoint took a look at the empty street and leaned over to Malcolm "We could go with her. And live like we did today, all the time no rules" Malcolm fiendishly grinned at the concept "Well girl, are you running away?" She stared at him answering him with her silence "Well you are in luck. My friend and I are leaving this place as well." She smiled "Really? I have no idea what I am doing, would it be too much to ask if I accompanied you?" Lanpoint nodded "We would gladly have you with us. My name is Lanpoint" "I'm Malcolm" "and you are?" the girl looked at the two boys and introduced herself "Sumia. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Lanpoint and Malcolm"

The three stood in the darkened street. Sumia stood clutching her bag and the two boys stood empty handed "Not today, not like this, tomorrow mid-day. Meet us by the river, the spot nearly shrouded by trees. We will wait until dark; if you are not there by then you are on your own Sumia." Malcolm instructed. Sumia was about to nod and then spoke up "What am I to tell my father? How do I explain why I am so late to him?" Lanpoint looked as though he was about to say kind words to her, before Malcolm spoke up "Sounds like that's a riddle for you to solve" Malcolm began to walk away with his fiendish smile and slowed his pace so Lanpoint could catch up. Lanpoint looked deep into her eyes as if to apologize for Malcolm's behavior, she nodded accepting the apology. As he hurried to catch up to his friend Sumia stayed still for a moment, pondering what she would tell her father about her lateness. It was not long until the streets, that moments ago held young teens planning their escape, were empty.


End file.
